ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Mortal Kombat: Conquest
| image = | caption = | camera = | picture_format = | audio_format = | runtime = 43 minutes | creator = | based_on = Mortal Kombat by Ed Boon John Tobias Midway Games | developer = Juan Carlos Coto | company = Threshold Entertainment New Line Television | executive_producer = Lawrence Kasanoff Robert Friedman Tom Campbell | starring = Paolo Montalbán Daniel Bernhardt Kristanna Loken | narrated = | composer = Jonathan Sloate | producer = Bobby Friedman | endtheme = | country = United States | network = Syndication | first_run = | distributor = Warner Bros. Television Distribution | first_aired = October 3, 1998 | last_aired = May 22, 1999 | num_seasons = 1 | num_episodes = 22 | website = }} Mortal Kombat: Conquest is an American martial arts television series that aired for one season from 1998 to 1999, and was based on the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. The program was filmed at Disney-MGM Studios in Orlando, Florida. Storyline Many centuries ago, Earth was an enchanting and desirable planet. Powerful and rich with natural resources, the vicious megalomaniac Shao Kahn wanted Earth as part of his growing collection of conquered realms known as Outworld. To protect Earth, Mortal Kombat was created: a tournament in which the fate of the planet is decided in battles between competitors from Earthrealm and Outworld. Five hundred years in the past, the monk warrior Kung Lao defeated Shao Kahn's sorcerer, Shang Tsung. When Kung Lao spared his life, Kahn imprisoned Tsung in the cobalt mines. Kung Lao now had to train the next generation of warriors, who would give their lives to save Earth. Kung Lao created a partnership and friendship between two warriors: Siro, a former bodyguard, and Taja, an ex-thief. In the mysterious city of Zhuzin, Kung Lao and his new friends are guided and watched over by the thunder god Rayden (misspelled for some unknown reason). The three now battle various evils of both Outworld and Earthrealm, including an imprisoned Tsung, who swore eternal revenge on Kung Lao for his humiliating defeat, and the sultry and seductive Vorpax, who is also imprisoned in the mines and has an agenda of her own. Characters Main *Kung Lao: Paolo Montalbán *Siro: Daniel Bernhardt *Taja: Kristanna Loken *Vorpax: Tracy Douglas *Shang Tsung: Bruce Locke *Raiden and Shao Kahn: Jeffrey Meek Recurring * Baron Reyland: John Reilly * Geneviere "Jen" Reyland: Jennifer Renton * Omegis: Angelica Bridges * Kiri: Sung Hi Lee * Ankha: Tahitia Hicks * Siann: Dana Hee * Lamera: Lena Carwdwell * Mika: Jaime Pressly * Sora: Renee Tenison * Kreeya: Fabiana Udenio * Qali: Roshumba Williams * Hanna: Eva Mendes * Jola: Andreea Radutoiu * Tomas: Alexander Walters * Kebral: Greg Vaughan * Peron: Josie Davis * Dion: Kathleen Kinmont Game characters * Scorpion: Chris Casamassa * Sub-Zero: J.J. Perry * Kitana: Audie England, Dara Tomanovich * Noob Saibot: Sultan Uddin * Quan Chi: Adoni Maropis * Mileena: Megan Brown * Rain: Percy "Spitfire" Brown * Reiko: Jim Helsinger * Reptile: Jon Valera * Smoke – Computer animated * Goro – Computer animated Notable guest appearances With Conquest immediately following TNT's top-rated program, WCW Monday Nitro, WCW wrestlers Meng and Wrath filmed separate appearances. Former QVC model Dorian played the barmaid Magda in the episodes "Twisted Truth" and "Quan Chi." Eva Mendes also appeared in one episode as Siro's ex-girlfriend. Production and distribution Mortal Kombat: Conquest was produced by Threshold Entertainment (who produced the Mortal Kombat film series) in association with New Line Television (television arm of the films' distributor). Warner Bros. Television Distribution (the Warner Bros. unit (eventual holder of the Mortal Kombat property) is New Line's corporate sibling turned parent) syndicated the series until it was later picked up by TNT, who aired the remaining new episodes in addition to broadcasting repeats in syndication. With a lucrative timeslot following WCW Monday Nitro, Conquest was very popular, but according to the show's developer, Joshua Wexler, this resulted in higher budget costs for the show than anticipated. The cancellation was not announced at first, and rumors of a second season circulated. However, TNT pulled the plug on the show, leaving it with a cliffhanger ending. The ending was planned to have been resolved in the second season, which would have summed up the series and corresponded with the MK timeline. Episodes |country = U.S. |episodes = |ProdCode = 1 |ShortSummary = After defeating Shang Tsung in Mortal Kombat, Kung Lao must learn that victory is not the end but only the beginning. |LineColor = 50A6C2 }} |ProdCode = 2 |ShortSummary = After barely managing to escape execution, Kung Lao rushes with Siro and Taja to save his love from a new deadly enemy: Scorpion. |LineColor = 50A6C2 }} |ProdCode = 3 |ShortSummary = Kung Lao and his friends find themselves attacked by the Lin Kuei and their most powerful fighter, Sub-Zero. |LineColor = 50A6C2 }} |ProdCode = 4 |ShortSummary = Due to Shang Tsung's sorcery, Siro and Taja are rapidly aging and it's up to Kung Lao not only to find a cure for them, but also fight the sorcerer. When he gets to the forest, he meets Omegis, an immortal sorceress who has what he is looking for, but at first she will not let him return. When he goes back to the aged Siro and Taja, he fights Shang Tsung, which incurs the wrath of Rayden, when Kung Lao waives the sacred rules. |LineColor = 50A6C2 }} |ProdCode = 5 |ShortSummary = Kung Lao meets the mysterious Princess Kitana of Edenia, who comes to Earthrealm in search of the Essence of her realm. |LineColor = 50A6C2 }} |ProdCode = 6 |ShortSummary = Siro and Taja meet a seer named Kiri, who tells them of an underworld city with a shrine guarded by two powerful warriors. Kiri says they will grow stronger if they defeat these warriors, but she really hopes they will release Noob Saibot to kill Kung Lao. |LineColor = 50A6C2 }} |ProdCode = 7 |ShortSummary = The Black Dragon, an infamous underworld organization, have appeared in Zhu Zin. They claim ownership of the trading post and demand Kung Lao, Siro and Taja leave. While they resist the Black Dragon, a member named Jola makes a deal with Shang Tsung for power and revenge. He gives her the powers of the black dragon, but she abuses her new-found flame-throwing powers out of arrogance and nearly dies. Shang sends her back to the mines, where she is to remain forever. |LineColor = 50A6C2 }} |ProdCode = 8 |ShortSummary = Taja is pulled into a portal and arrives in the Cobalt Mines, captured by Shang Tsung, after being caught under an illusion of seeing her dead father. Kung Lao and Siro have to save her, even if it means walking into a trap. |LineColor = 50A6C2 }} |ProdCode = 9 |ShortSummary = Taja is pulled into a portal and arrives in the Cobalt Mines, captured by Shang Tsung, after being caught under an illusion of seeing her dead father. Kung Lao and Siro have to save her, even if it means walking into a trap. |LineColor = 50A6C2 }} |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = 10 |ShortSummary = Shang Tsung forms an unlikely alliance with Quan Chi to defeat Kung Lao; they agree that if Shang can lure Kung Lao into a trap of their creation, Shang must teach Quan Chi how to steal souls. They lure Kung Lao into a realm created by them both, with everything he could possibly want. But it's all an elaborate trap for Shang Tsung to capture him and leave the Earth Realm defenceless. In a backstory, Taja makes a bet with Siro - a day of slave labor if she can take him down in one move. |LineColor = 50A6C2 }} |ProdCode = 11 |ShortSummary = An old love from Siro's past, Hannah, turns up in Zhu Zin in search of his help. Hannah reveals she married Siro's estranged brother, Cassar, who has gone missing. Siro is reluctant to help until he learns Scorpion used magic to make Cassar one of his warriors. |LineColor = 50A6C2 }} |ProdCode = 12 |ShortSummary = Kung Lao is badly wounded in a fight with Rain. With him practically defenceless, Shao Kahn sends Mileena to masquerade as Princess Kitana and finish off the weakened Kung Lao. However, after taking too much time, Kahn punishes his "new daughter" with lengthening her front teeth and being given a mask to hide her true hideousness. |LineColor = 50A6C2 }} |ProdCode = 13 |ShortSummary = A warrior named Tomas arrives, saying he wants to join Kung Lao in defending Earth Realm. All seems well until it looks like Tomas has murdered some barmaids. Has he? Or is there something bigger going on? |LineColor = 50A6C2 }} |ProdCode = 14 |ShortSummary = A traveling circus arrives in Zhu Zin with Qali among it. Kung Lao, Taja and Siro suspect something is wrong and they're right. The circus turns out to be a way for Quan Chi to raise an army. |LineColor = 50A6C2 }} |ProdCode = 15 |ShortSummary = Shao Kahn partners two bitter enemies, Sub-Zero and Scorpion, to destroy Kung Lao. |LineColor = 50A6C2 }} |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = 16 |ShortSummary = Empress Kreeya arrives on Earth Realm to build up an army. Her target: Outworld. Vorpax, revealed to be working for Kreeya, invites Kung Lao, Taja and Siro to join them. |LineColor = 50A6C2 }} |ProdCode = 17 |ShortSummary = Long ago, Master Cho was betrayed by Shang Tsung so he could fight for Shao Kahn. With Shang Tsung presently loose on Earth Realm, Master Cho intends to settle the score. |LineColor = 50A6C2 }} |tlabel=Teleplay by}} |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = 18 |ShortSummary = Kreeya has returned and is now teamed up with Reptile. |LineColor = 50A6C2 }} |ProdCode = 19 |ShortSummary = Shao Kahn enlists Quan Chi to find the missing Shang Tsung and return him to the Cobalt Mines. Shang disguises himself as Quan Chi and tries to kill the emperor with the intention to make him look like a traitor. |LineColor = 50A6C2 }} |ProdCode = 21 |ShortSummary = As Shao Kahn furiously seeks his traitor (Reptile), the balance of power is menacingly shifting putting everyone on Earth Realm and Outworld in danger. Vorpax convinces Kung Lao and his friends to help her kill Creeya. When her mother is dead she takes her powers to become the new queen and teams up with Shang Tsung. |LineColor = 50A6C2 }} |ProdCode = 20 |ShortSummary = When Taja's old friend Dion suddenly makes her appearance at the trading post, search of a mysterious city called Shakaana, which holds a very deadly secret. The people of the city, called the Shaakans, worship a "god" they call Shaaka, who is really Shao Kahn in disguise, with every aspect of their culture reflecting this blind worship of the Emperor. At first, Kung Lao's friends don't believe him when he presents the evidence, but they later discover that the Shaakans are being lied to by Shao Kahn's so-called "disciples", particularly his Shadow Priests, into thinking they will be getting salvation in "Far-land" (really Outworld). However, the people are so naive and careless that they refuse to believe the truth. Dion is also revealed to be a traitor, aligning herself with Shao. After Rayden saves Kung Lao from being killed by one of the Shadow Priests, Rayden orders the Shaakans to leave the city. |LineColor = 50A6C2 }} |ProdCode = 22 |ShortSummary = Shao Kahn unleashes his fury against all his enemies, real or imaginary, and Rayden is the only one who can stop him. Unfortunately Kung Lao and those who betrayed the emperor are killed by Shao Kahn's minions. Furious, Rayden attacks and defeats Shao Kahn but his powers are diminished before he can kill him. Rayden is taken prisoner and is forced to observe as Earthrealm falls under Shao Kahn's rule. |LineColor = 50A6C2 }} }} Home media Mortal Kombat: Conquest has been released on DVD in the United Kingdom and Australia, where it enjoyed a more successful run on television. Unofficial collections produced in the UK consist of unrelated and edited episodes merged so that each disc contains a theme, and some of the DVDs contain spelling errors on the covers. Several episodes of the series, consisting of one show per disc, were released in Germany; two of the discs feature episodes centered around Kreeya and Sub-Zero. DVDs were also recently released in Portugal, with many spelling errors on the covers.Mortal Kombat Conquest DVD Volume 1 (Official Australian Release)Mortal Kombat Conquest DVD Volume 2 (Official Australian Release) On March 31, 2015, Warner Home Video released Mortal Kombat: Conquest - Season One on DVD in Region 1 for the very first time.'The Complete Series' of the '98 Show is Announced for DVD! Reception In 2010, 4thletter! ranked Conquest as sixth on the list of "The Top Ten Most Ridiculous Things to Come Out of Mortal Kombat".The Top Ten Most Ridiculous Things to Come Out of Mortal Kombat, 4thletter!, June 22nd, 2010 In 2011, 1UP.com featured the series in the article "The Top Ten Times Mortal Kombat Went Wrong", calling it a "wire-fu disaster". References External links * * *The Mortal Kombat Conquest Site Category:1990s American television series Category:1998 American television series debuts Category:1999 American television series endings Category:Fantasy television series Category:First-run syndicated television programs in the United States Category:Martial arts television series Conquest Category:American television programs based on video games Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television Category:TNT (U.S. TV network) programs Category:Television series by New Line Television